The Legend of Spyro: Tapestry of Fate
by Dragonslayer0945
Summary: First Spyro fanfic here. With Malefor gone Spyro and Cynder believe they can now live in peace. But when a new threat arises and Spyro's life is put into danger as well as the lives of everyone he loves, some old friends of the dragon kingdoms come to pay a visit. Explicit content in later chapters. SpyroXCynder,OCXOC. Critisim welcome. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Long ago, before the world was created, there was nothing, an empty gap in time and space, with no meaning, no purpose and without past, present and future. It was simply peaceful, quite, but yet dull, weary and lifeless. But suddenly, and with haste, did a mighty eruption bust forth and with it came its cause. Powerful beings, who where known as the "Natural Masters" by present folk. These mighty beings created brand new and spectacular worlds with new life and new purpose. To them, new life, life that had never once existed before, was their finest creation. They hoped that with this newly created life, that new joy, happiness and peace could be brought to fruition. However the new life that they had created, while fulfilling their most beloved desires, also fulfilled their worst nightmares.

The Natural Masters realised they had made a horrible mistake, one which could not be undone. The Dark elves had planned brutal universal conquest, to take control of the five dimensions and sixty worlds the Natural Masters had created. Their leader, Navorak, arrogantly viewed himself as a god, a being capable of taking control of not only the five realms, but the Natural Masters themselves. And so hence did Navorak's armies march and in their wake destroyed every settlement, village and city and slaughtered every man woman and child. With each death of the innocent Navorak's power grew. Navorak had made a concordant with the dark god of trickery and corruption, Harthius, formally known as one of the seven Natural Masters. Banished for his ignorance, Harthius agreed to help Navorak in fulfilling his desires, by bestowing upon him a life crystal. With this crystal came the method of Navorak's strength and soon Navorak was the most powerful being in the five dimensions.

However, even when all hope seemed to be lost, a light did emerge from this darkness. And so they had arrived, the chosen defenders, the blades of light and justice, the most skilled fighting force of warrior's life had ever forged. The Templars stood before Navorak in his progression to power. The Templars where knights of justice and truth. They were protectors of the innocent, blessed by the Natural Masters themselves. Assisted by the dragons, the high elves, the wood elves and the dwarves, in a great alliance they summoned forth the Natural Master's wrath with tongues of fires, rivers of blood and the coldness of steel. The great 1000 year war ended with only two survivors. Navorak was all that was left of his _superior_ dark elf armies. From the Templar's side one commanding officer remained. Prior, the Templars ordered their allies to return to their homes, not wanting it risk them being killed in the final years of the war. The Knight of the Templar armies stood before the dark elf, both wounded and slowly dying. Navorak made an appeal to Harthius to assist him in his time of need. But in his moment of greatest need, no help came to his aid. Harthius had betrayed Navorak, all along Navorak was a vessel, with each innocent he killed the energy had passed through the life crystal and into Harthius' own body. For the first time in decades Navorak felt one emotion he hoped he would never have to feel again..._fear._

Navorak, realising he had been abandoned, fell to his knees and begged the Templar for forgiveness. The Templar removed his helm and revealed a young man, with hair and thick stubble as black as black can go and with chocolate brown eyes that burned with fury. When Navorak looked up, he saw it, the rage of Templar. In those intense and quiet moments Navorak thought he was done for until he felt a sudden pull behind him. Navorak begged and pleaded, but it was too late, he was gone and the portal with him. The Templar had banished Navorak to "Darisha" (Da-re-sha) the realm of darkness.

On his own, the wounded knight made his way to the shrine of Tharlax, head of the Natural Masters, to beg for his reconsideration as Tharlax considered destroying the five dimensions and starting anew. When the knight arrived Tharlax appeared before him and was shocked to see the state of the human who knelt before him. It was here the young Templar begged for Tharlax's reconsideration and offered to guard his shrine for the rest of eternity as a spiritual guardian. Tharlax agreed and spared the five dimensions taking in the wounded Templar and encased the shire in a castle of Ice and moved it to the centre of Lake Mallruanzel (Mal-ru-an-zel), the largest of the sixty mystical lakes in all of the five dimensions, one on each world.

After the defeat of Navorak Life continued on, empires and societies rose and fell like the sun on the brightest of days and the moon on the darkest of nights. 400 years on the Templars had rebuilt what they and others had lost. They along with their allies still strong in their bonds, made a truce and finally came to an agreement with the council of the dark elves in an attempt to end the brutal hatred between them, as a sign of progress and that one day two former enemies might stand united. There was however some people who objected this truce. Some dark elves believed that it disgraced their ancestor's memory. Although other dark elves condemned and damned their ancestor's names for the hatred they had earned the dark elves. And some of the other races looked down on it, saying the dark elves couldn't be trusted and that it wasn't the best course of action. Then again, some of the other races did see this as a step in the right direction.

Millennia onward the truce shockingly lasted and the world seemed to be growing ever brighter. That was until after the imprisonment of Malefor, once again brought about by the Templars. The purple dragon was said to be worshipped by the Templars. However Malefor's reign soon changed their view points on the purple dragon and they realised that the purple dragons needed to be closely watched like any other creature. In fact right now there was a certain young purple dragon who the Templars had been keeping an eye on for quite some time and whose life, they suspected, was in terrible danger. The purple dragon…the people called…

Spyro…


	2. New allies?

**A.N.: Here is chapter one, hope you enjoy!**

Far away, in the Imperial city known as Varoshain the Templar's Citadel stood in the centre, shining the sun's light all over the grand city. Within the Citadel a Templar Knight ran down its many corridors, when he came to a large hall filled with different shrines of different gods from different religions. In the centre was the shrine of the Natural Masters and at it was a young black scaled dragon in Templar armour praying.

"Lieutenant Alistair!" the Knight called.

The young dragon got up from where he was praying and walked over to the Knight. "Private Shenzar, what news do you bring?" the dragon replied.

"Commander Malikis (Mal-e-kiss) and Captain Thaddeus summon you, sir!" the Knight replied.

"Very well, I'll come shortly, you're dismissed." Alistair replied

"With all due respect sir, they must see you urgently, it is what they requested. You must see them immediately." The Knight replied.

Alistair sighed and finally said "Very well I'll see them now." with a slight hint of boredom.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Alistair arrived at Commander Malikis' office. He was about to knock when the door opened to a tall man in red armour bearing thee Templar's symbol of an eagle with a sword only gold not silver like the rest of the other Templars.<p>

"Well, you took your time." He said.

"Nice to see you too Malikis, would you like to tell me why you interrupted me while I was praying?" Alistair said with a bit of sarcastic smile.

Malikis lifted his eyes to heaven and said "Come inside quickly." Alistair stepped inside and approached a table in the middle of the room. There he was greeted by Captain Thaddeus, "Hello Alistair." he said. "Hello Thaddeus." Alistair replied. "So Malikis what's going on? Why won't you tell us why we're here?" Thaddeus questioned. "We're waiting on one more. He should be arriving right…Now!"

At that moment the door opened and in stepped the King and his Royal Guard. "Gentlemen." He said.

"Your Highness, King Norman!" Alistair and Thaddeus exclaimed bowing, Malikis also bowed.

"Rise." the King replied. "Commander Malikis, you summoned us here, what is happening?" King Norman asked in a hastily tone. "Sir I would respectfully request your guards wait outside. Norman nodded saying "Wait outside." he ordered "Sir!" the guards replied as they walked out and closed the door behind them. "Gentlemen…" Malikis began "Gather round I must discuss with you about the events of yesterday." "I see." Norman said with a troubled expression.

"The world nearly ended. It was literally falling apart, but something brought it back together." Malikis explained

"And you want to know what this "something" was?" Alistair assumed.

"We've all felt the change Alistair, Malefor has been defeated, but by what?"

"Or who?" Thaddeus suggested.

"Exactly, as Templars we need to investigate into this matter."Malikis replied.

"Do we even have any leads as to who or what, you know, basically saved our asses yesterday? Excuse my language your Highness" Alistair said.

"It's alright Alistair." Norman replied.

"That's…where you come in Alistair." Malikis said with a concerned expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Alistair said a little defensively.

Malikis sighed saying "We need you to look into the pool of visions again, our _special_ pool of visions." At that moment Alistair's face went from neutral to terrified "Sir." Thaddeus interjected "The last time Alistair looked into that damned pool of ours it nearly drove him mad. He was unconscious for at least eight to nine months afterwards. We thought he had eventually died. Had he not woken up at the funeral we would've ended up burying him alive without knowing." Thaddeus explained bringing up past events that the Templars preferred to keep quiet about for Alistair's sake.

"I know that…and it pains me greatly to ask this of Alistair but it is only way." Malikis replied with a serious expression.

By now Alistair was already recalling waking up at his own funeral, the feeling of madness and insanity the pool had given him. He was almost suffering from a heart attack. "Alistair." Norman's voice came, bringing him back to reality. "I know you're frightened, but we need you to be strong." Alistair didn't feel any different "But…but what if I'm not strong enough what if it…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words until he choked them out "…what if it kills me…" he finished his voice shaking. Norman was about answer the door flew open and a female voice shouted "No!"

The four looked over see a silver dragoness with a horrified expression. "Shevira…" Alistair said (Shiv-ear-a).

"What are you doing here?" Malikis said interrupting Alistair. "This is a private matter Third Healer Shevira!" Malikis yelled furiously.

"I don't care!" Shevira yelled back. The Kings two guards then pooped their head in to see what the commotion was about. The King was furious.

"Where the hell were you two?!" Norman shouted.

"Sorry sir there was a falling out in the sparring area." One of the guards explained. "Damn it! You let the Templar guard sort that out, you always stay at your posts, understood?!" The King bellowed furiously.

Everyone went silent with fear in the room, even Malikis and he didn't scare easy. Nobody liked seeing King Norman in a bad mood. Alistair looked at Shevira and said "Come with me.", leading his mate outside closing the door.

"What the hell were you thinking listening in on a private matter and then just bursting in like that?!" Alistair practically shouted at her.

"I know what Malikis wants you to do. I d-don't w-want t-that t-to h-happen to you…n-not-not again…" Shevira hurting at Alistair's burst of rage at her. Alistair saw tears gently streaming down her face.

Alistair sighed and lifted her face wiping her tears away. "Shevira…" he began in a gentler and softer tone of voice "I just don't want you to get hurt. You know how mad Malikis gets when someone goes into business he thinks isn't theirs or if someone disobeys him."

Shevira gently hiccupped saying "You're everything to me Alistair, you gave me a life inside the order and what if…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but eventually said "What if the pool drives you mad or worse… what if it ki-"

"Stop!" Alistair said grasping her shoulders firmly "Shevira…this is my choice…" he said lifting a paw to her cheek "I need you to trust me, ok?" he said to her gently. Shevira slowly nodded and said "Ok…"

The two entered again. They gained the other three's attention. Alistair sighed and said "Alright, I'll do it." the others frowned at this.

"You are very brave to go through with this again Alistair." Norman said.

"We need to prepare the ritual, meet me in ten minutes." Alistair ordered.

"You're sure you want to do this now?" Malikis said.

"The sooner the better."Alistair replied.

"Very well." Norman began "So shall it be."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they had arrived. Alistair stood in what was more of a Lake than a pool. Ten People had gathered around the outside of the pool and we slowly chanting a harmonic and sweet melody known as the chant of wisdom.<p>

Alistair then looked at his reflection and spoke "_Oh legendary pool of visions, render my body motionless and my mind thoughtless for the brief time that thou shalt inhabit my soul and share with me thou greatest wisdom and guidance._"

Then he spoke in a low and eerie sort of voice "_DU NA VOK, NUL LA VONAK. NARASHI VAL SHOK!"_

Soon a strong gust of wind filled the room and Alistair was enveloped in a dark mist that seemed to cover his body, his eyes glowed purple as did his veins. Then he seemed to speak in different voices.

"_You cannot defeat, me I am eternal!"_ a dark voice came. The Templars knew who this voice belonged to. It was the voice of Malefor.

Then a different voice came, the voice of a younger male "_Just Hang on!"_ this voice sounded unfamiliar, but suddenly a female voice came from Alistair saying "_Spyro I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _

Then the male's voice came again "_Don't be it's over now._"

Then it spoke again, though Alistair was beginning to cry out in agony. "_I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder._"

The female's voice came again "_No Spyro, you don't have to do anything, let's just go." _

The male then countered the female saying "_Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left. The world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to._"

The Female then said "_Then I'm with you."_

Before Alistair's vision faded he spoke in the female's voice once more saying "_I love you."_

And that was it. The mist faded and everyone stared as Alistair fell to the ground and hit the floor with a hard thud that echoed through the room, along with a splash of the water. The events of the previous day just played out as a vision in his head, Alistair knew everything that happened that day. Alistair's vision began to fade as he slowly close his eyes, but he heard loud voices in commotion, but one stood out amongst them all.

Shevira's voice called out "Alistair!" followed by others saying;

"Shevira get the rest of the healers now!" the first voice belonged to Malikis.

"Someone get him a towel and a stretcher now!" came Thaddeus' voice.

"Alistair. Just hold on son." Alistair felt Norman's large hand grip his paw as he spoke "Just hold on."

Before Alistair completely sunk into unconsciousness he thought to himself '_Spyro… Cynder… I must… find… you_.'

Three hours later, Alistair lay in the hospital wing with the King, Malikis, Thaddeus and Shevira, as well as several templar soldiers, gathered around him.

Alistair had fallen into the "_Vision sleep"_ a serious state of mind that is similar to that of a coma. Except there have been a lot of cases where the victim has awakened in a seriously unstable state of mind, suffering from hallucinations and eventually going mad, usually within months.

However Alistair was breathing calmly and steadily which gave Shevira some relief.

"Excuse me your Highness?" Shevira asked.

"Yes child, what's on your mind?" Norman replied.

"Roughly, how long do you think Alistair will stay like this?" Shevira finished hoping for a positive answer.

The King's expression went from calm to troubled. "I have no Idea." He replied sadly as he saw Shevira's face drop. "It could take hours, days, weeks, months. Nobody knows how long the vision sleep lasts." Shevira only grew more worried and took Alistair's paw in hers.

Suddenly Alistair began to stir in his sleep which caught everyone's attention.

Alistair was whimpering and called out in his sleep "_No, s-stop! Get-get away from them!"_ he shouted beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Alistair it's alright we're here." Norman said grabbing his shoulder.

Then out of the blue Alistair's eyes flew opened and his body shot up as he shouted "NOOO!"

Shevira automatically jumped forward and wrapped her forelegs around him trying to calm him down as she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Shhh, Alistair it was only a dream, Shhh." Shevira said as she herself shed tears of joy.

"Shevira's right son, take it easy." Norman said. Everyone else was relieved and sighed, releasing their worries as Alistair had calmed down and appeared to be mentally stable.

"Where…where I am I?" he said still breathing quickly.

"You're in the Hospital wing Alistair, you're safe." Norman replied smiling. Alistair sighed in relief and relaxed back into the bed.

Malikis intervened saying "May all soldiers and medical staff leave the room please? There is a private matter to be discussed."

The soldiers and medical nodded and left the room. Malikis turned back to the others again and said "I'm sorry to put you at inconvenience Alistair, but we need to know what you saw in your vision?"

Thaddeus was displeased at this and retorted "Malikis he just woke up. Let him rest first."

"No, it's alright." Alistair began. "I saw a battle, Malefor was defeated by Spyro assisted by Cynder and-"

"Wait Cynder?!" Thaddeus interrupted "You mean '_Cynder the terror of the skies'_?!"

Alistair nodded "Yes she's been changed, Spyro has saved her just as I foresaw the last time I used the pool." Alistair explained.

"I see, it would appear they might be lovers as well." Malikis said.

"Yes it would appear so." Alistair replied.

"But it's not over I believe Spyro's life to be in terrible danger." Alistair hesitantly stated.

"Why what else happened?" Thaddeus asked.

"Three of his allies intend to betray him. Three we both know very well and have hunted for a long time." Alistair said his voice growing cold.

"Who?" Malikis asked. Alistair motioned them to step forward, he whispered the three names and they all jumped back in shock.

"You're sure you saw _them_?!" Malikis exclaimed.

Alistair nodded "Yes I'm sure." Malikis, Thaddeus and Norman then all shared the same expressions as Alistair.

"Then we have quite a few preparations to make." Malikis said.

"Why what are you going to do?" Alistair asked.

"We are going to pay a little visit to Warfang in the dragon kingdoms. I believe it's time we catch up with our _Old friends_ don't you think?" Thaddeus and Norman nodded in agreement.

They were about to walk away when they heard groans behind them. They turned to see Alistair out of bed.

"Alistair! What do you think you're doing?" Malikis exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you." He said determinedly.

"No Alistair." Shevira said "It's too dangerous you need rest."

Alistair turned quickly to her and said "I've waited all my life to get back at those bastards for what they did and I'm not about to back out, not now!" in a venomous voice.

Norman then spoke up saying "Very well Alistair, if you feel able to carry out this task then I permit you to do so."

Alistair turned to Norman and said "Gratitude you highness."

Shevira remained silent and looked away.

"Very well, we need to make our preparations to journey to the dragon kingdoms." Malikis began.

"Thaddeus come with me and we'll assemble the troops."

"Yes sir." Thaddeus replied.

"Alistair you make sure our weapons and supplies are ready." Malikis ordered.

"Leave it to me." Alistair replied.

"Good meet us at the docks tomorrow at dawn, for now get some rest." Malikis finished walking out the door saying "Your highness if you would come with me."

When Alistair and Shevira was all that was left in the room, there was a tense silence between them.

After a few minutes Shevira spoke "Well, you heard him, so what are you waiting for?"

Alistair noticed the hostility in her voice and replied softly "You knew this day would come…when I would finally have found… _them_."

"Yes I knew!" Shevira yelled whipping round to face her mate, however not scaring him in the slightest.

"But I hoped you would have reconsidered and thought more about us than your lust for revenge!" She shouted down at him.

"I understand you're angry. You want me to stay." Alistair replied calmly.

"Of Course I want you to stay! Think about it logically, you've risked your life time and time again and for what?! Every time you walk out the doors of this building, I am always afraid you won't come back! What the hell will it take for you to see I don't want you to leave anymore?! What do I have to say?! A year ago when you we're in the vision sleep, I got so low I nearly killed mysel-mmmh!" Shevira couldn't finish her last sentence, for Alistair had connected their mouths in a soft and gently kiss, while wrapping his forelegs around her waist.

When Alistair released Shevira he held her in his embrace and whispered "I understand you're afraid. But you have nothing to be scared of. Because I will never leave you, do you understand?"

Even now he could see the tears run down Shevira's face "I couldn't live without you Alistair…" she choked.

"Shh." Alistair whispered "Always remember this…" he trailed off before whispering in her ear "_ESH NAVA NU."_ with a loving smile. Shevira smiled as she knew what those words meant "_I love you"_.

"I love you too." She said cheered up a little.

Alistair smiled and kissed her forehead "Besides I hear Warfang's lovely this time of year." Alistair replied in a humorous manner. Shevira giggled at his silliness.

"Well come on...lets go to bed" Shevira said in an almost seductive tone of voice.

Alistair laughed in amusement "Really, you're thinking about _that _now?"

Shevira only smiled "Well if this was our last night together I would want to make you happy one last time." She said hanging her head.

"Shevira…" Alistair said lifting her head "I'll be fine. First I'll get the supplies and weapons ready and then…" he trailed off once more smiling mischievously saying "…whatever we'll do next…we'll do together."

Shevira giggled a little and shook her head at his flirtatious attitude and kissed him once more saying "I love you." before leaving.

When Alistair was alone, his smile went to a frown. He thought to himself "_I'll make them pay for what they did… all three of them…_

_Cyril…_

_Volteer…_

_Prowlus…_

…_I knew I would find you…_

With that Alistair left the room and made for the supply room and afterwards to his lover, before they Templars would rise again…for war.

**A.N. Well what did you think? Please review and leave comments. Hopefully I'll have chapter two up soon.**

**P.S. To who it may concern the Templars mentioned in this are my own version of the Templars. I am not, I repeat, I am not copying the idea, design or story basis of Templars from dragon age, assassin's creed and what not.**

**Anyway, see ya!**


End file.
